memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Long Shot
| number = 3 | author = David Mack | format = paperback | published = | pages = 319 | ISBN = ISBN 9781476753096 | date = 2269 }} Long Shot is a 2015 Star Trek: Seekers novel by author David Mack. Description :SCIENCE GONE MAD… Bizarre sensor readings lead the Starfleet scout ship to an alien world where efforts to harness a dangerous and unstable technology have thrown the laws of probability out of balance. Now, events that might have occurred only one time in a trillion are happening constantly—to deadly and dazzling effect. :A PLANET IN PERIL... As disasters and miracles multiply globally at an ever-increasing rate, it's up to Captain Clark Terrell and his crew to shut down the experiment-gone-wrong before its storm of chaos causes the planet's destruction. But the odds against their success—and their survival—might be too great to overcome. Summary On the planet Anura, an attempt by scientist Doctor Pren Kavalas to tap into dark matter energy creates a distortion wave which changes the laws of probability in the region, meaning highly unlikely events start happening regularly. A series of natural disasters rock the planet, which seems on the verge of global collapse. [[file:sagittarius Seekers 3.jpg|thumb|USS Sagittarius.]] The Sagittarius picks up a distress call from the planet and Terrell takes a landing party comprising himself, Chief engineer Master Chief Petty Officer Mike Ilucci, Science officer Lieutenant Sengar Hesh and Ensign field scout to meet with the planet's leader, Tribune Tiras Saranda. They begin working with Kavalas to try and find a solution and have to work their way through an anti-alien mob to reach the generator. Meanwhile, the Sagittarius rescues the crew of a space station destroyed by a freak meteorite shower, then deflects a comet that would have destroyed the planet. The crew realise that when the next distortion wave peaks, a solar flare will wipe out all life in the system. The landing party discover that the dark matter generator was created using material scavenged from an alien ship, which was booby-trapped, meaning the controls are now out of phase. Several plans fail but when the Sagittarius lands by the generator Hesh is finally able to rig up a replacement control console and cause the generator to self-destruct. References Characters ''Sagittarius'' crew :Lisa Babitz • Karen Cahow • Faro Dastin • Sengar Hesh • Mike Ilucci • Nizsk • Razka • • Nguyen Tan Bao • • Clark Terrell • Vanessa Theriault • Salagho Threx • Torvin Celerasayna zh'Firro • Adelard Nassir Austarans :Ankath • Beiana • Borim • Carod • Syrem Eguen • Nobixu Guentheri • Heelar • Kaolula • Pren Kavalas • Sefsan Kleftis • Desmar Lahdik • Floris Lanon • Loludi • Mufungo • Kassinas Nasutas • Nelonnuk • Caycil Nophris • Ellisor Onda • Zehgos Poal • Prila • Pylus • Nasiikh Renar • Cauda Salir • Tiras Saranda • Septen • Slaad • Soparen Tosc • Keelix Tran • Kilmarlic Tritur • unnamed Austarans • Jeniven Vatrachos Arbos • Bokir • Pelanon • Torlas Other characters Arthur C. Clarke • God • Sea Mother • Theseus Starships and vehicles :automated ground car • Blitzen ( ) • escape pod • hydraulic lift • Pod One • Pod Two • ( scout) • Vixen (rover) Austaran cargo ship • boat • civilian relief vessel • ( ) • recovery boat • turbojet (jet aircraft) • unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant starships • watercraft Locations :Anura (Andrias • Chrimata Casino and Hotel • Executive Complex • Keeso • Krokur Research Facility • Mitsaro • Nismul Hotel • Sirkun Territory • Valto General Hospital • Vassago's) • Cavino • the galaxy • Space Station Xenopus • Taurus Reach • unnamed planets Anura (Enolo Peninsula • Murçao • Prairie Route Twelve • Ribik Bridge • Riverside Highway • Sillum • Turacol) • Arethusa • Arken II • Carillon • Earth (Capri • North America • Pacific Coast Highway • Sargasso Sea) • Hell • Jinoteur • Mars • Organia • • Risa • Sauria • Starbase 12 • Starbase Pacifica • • Races and cultures :Arkenite • Austaran • Denobulan • Human • Kaferian • Orion • Saurian • Tiburonian • Trill • Vulcan Deltan • Efrosian • Human (British • Egyptian) • Klingon • Romulan • unnamed races and cultures States and organizations :Austaran Science Ministry • Gemakis Foundation • Jefgis Amalgamated • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Federation Council • Judge Advocate General • Ministry of Transportation • Sky Wave • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command Ranks and titles :admiral • aide • • artist • assistant • astronaut • athlete • barkeep • bartender • bishop • bodyguard • boxer • cadet • captain • chef • chemistry specialist • chief • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chief of staff • chief surgeon • commander • commanding officer • commissioned officer • composer • constable • con artist • courtesan • crewman • dealer • deputy foreman • doctor • draftsman • driver • economist • engineer • ensign • executioner • executive chef • executive officer • factory foreman • field scout • firefighter • first officer • flight officer • general manager • governor • harem dancer • helm officer • helmsman • hustler • instructor • intern • journalist • junior chef • junior engineer • kitchen assistant • lawyer • legislator • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • major • master chief petty officer • medical officer • midshipman • mission specialist • monarch • musician • navigator • newscaster • noncommissioned officer • Number one • nurse • officer • Orion animal woman • paramedic • peace officer • petty officer first class • petty officer second class • petty officer third class • physician • pilot • pit boss • • politician • prep cook • private contractor • professor • recruiter • recruit • referee • refugee • research specialist • science advisor • science officer • • second-in-command • second officer • • senior associate chef • senior chef • senior chief petty officer • senior engineer • songwriter • specialist • station officer • surgeon • tactical officer • technician • tourist • tribune • union representative • volunteer attorney • watch officer • wheel master Science and technology :accelerator • accelerator ring • adapter • adrenaline • airlock • air seal • alien • amoeba • animal • anlac'ven • antenna dish • antenna grille • antigrav stretcher • antimatter • antiseptic • applicator nozzle • arachnid • arithmetic • artificial gravity • atmosphere • autoloader • automated match-and-win machine • automated mix regulator • automated signal monitor • automatic transmission • autotarget • auxiliary control panel • backup node • battery • binary sealant • biobed • biochemical • biology • black hole • blood • bolt • bone • brake • braking thruster • broiler • • carapace • carbon dioxide • carbon nanofiber foam • carpometacarpal joint • centimeter • chassis panel • chemical • chronometer • circuit board • circuit bus • circuit patch • climate control • clock • coil transformer • command chair • command node • comm buoy • comm link • comm net • comm panel • comm unit • communicator • computer • computer bank • computer chip • computer core • connection node • control panel • core module • coronal mass ejection • cosmic dark energy matrix • cosmic dust • cranial fin • dark energy • dark energy fluctuation • dark energy siphon • data cable • data card • data conduit • data network • data subchannel • data tablet • data-transfer bottleneck • databank • deflector dish • dermal regeneration patch • dermal toxin • diagnostic software • dimensional rift • disinfectant gel • dispenser • disruptor coil • distortion field • docking port • doomsday device • drug • duotronic • duotronic data cable • early-detection grid • earthquake • egg • electricity • electromagnetic field • electromagnetic signal emission • electronic • electronic game display • electronic tablet • elevator • emergency light-stick • emergency node • emergency sealant • emitter • energy • energy wave form • engine • epidermis • EPS conduit • • extinguisher • eyestalk • F class star • fabricator • fail safe power cutoff • fail safe system • faster-than-light sensor • faster-than-light star drive • feather • feedback loop • feedback pulse • female connector • fire • fire-suppression module • firmware • flashlight • flux capacitor • food synthesizer • freezer • FTL processor • fuel cell • fungus • fur • fuselage • fusion core • fusion power • fusion reactor • galaxy • gamma particle • gas • gas giant • generator • genitals • geology • geometry • gill • governor circuit • gravitic resonator • gravity • gravity well • grille • guidance node • gun • hair • halogen • hammer • headlight • headset • heart • heating coil • heat sink • herbivore • high-load power cable • hologram • holographic interface • holographic matrix • holographic scope • holovid • hour • hull plate • humanoid • hurricane • hydraulic • hydroelectric plant • hydrogen • hypospray • ice • icospanner • ignition system • improbability engine • improbability field • impulse core • impulse engine • impulse modulator • impulse reactor • incubation • indicator • inertial dampening field • insectoid • interface panel • intermix chamber • inventory computer • inverse field • ionizer • kilometer • landing struts • laser • launch tube • law enforcement override • leaf • life support • lighter • lightning • light-year • lock • long-range sensor • lung • magnetic boots • magnetic field • magnetic pole • magnet • mag valve • male connector • mandible • maneuvering thruster • manifold intersection • manual sensor check • master board • master control panel • master gauge • mathematics • matter • matter-antimatter mix chamber • matter-antimatter warhead • medical tricorder • melanoma • memory bank • metacarpal • meter • metric ton • millicochrane • millimeter • minute • mirror • module • monitor • motor • multi-dimensional matrix • nacelle pylon • navigational deflector • neg valve • nitrogen • null gravity • null space • observerscope • Oort cloud • optronic cable • orbital telescope • orbit • oxygen • parallel dimension • particle • passive sensor • personal comm • phase compensator • phase-correction coil • phase discriminator • phase-shift • phaser • pheromone • phone • photon torpedo • physics • picocochrane • plant • plasma • plasma buffer • plasma relay • plasma torch • polarity • pore • power cable • power input • power matrix • power supply line • predator • pressure mask • pressure suit • primary dynamo • primate • projectile • proximity sensor • public address system • quadruped • quantum fluctuation generator • quantum frequency • quantum mechanics • quantum membrane • quantum particle • quantum variance field • quarantine • quark strangelet • radioactive • radioactive isotope • radio • rain • rainbow • reactor • receiver port • refrigerator • remote • remote observation circuit • reptilian • respiration mask • robot • sacroiliac • satellite • scientist • sea beacon • second • Second Law of Thermodynamics • sedative • sensor • sensor buoy • sensor hood • server • server drive • shields • shock front • shotgun • shot • shovel • signal adapter • singularity • skeleton • sliding door • slop sink • snap-flare • snow • software • solar flare • solid • sonic pulse • space • space station • space suit • spacecraft • • spine • spoke • spontaneous temporal inversion • spray dispenser • starbase • starship • star • star chart • star map • star system • status gauge • steam turbine • steering wheel • streetlight • stress gauge • structural integrity field • subatomic particle • subspace • subspace booster • subspace coil • subspace field coil • subspace radio • subspatial distortion • subspatial pocket dimension • sunblock • sunspot • supernova • tactical panel • tactical sensor • tail fin • tectonic plate • temporal mechanics • thermodynamic equilibrium • thorax • thruster • thruster-pack • thunder • time • tongue • torpedo • torpedo launcher • touchscreen • tractor beam • traffic light • transceiver • transceiver goggles • transistor • translation matrix • transmute • transporter • transuranic-metal power core • tricorder • tympanic membrane • type-1 phaser • ultraviolet radiation • universal translator • universe • vein • ventilation grill • ventilator • vid player • viewscreen • vivicin • vocal amplifier • vocal sac • vocoder • volcano • warp coil • warp core • warp engine • warp factor • warp nacelle • warp reactor • water • wheel • • X-ray • zero gravity Other references :2269 • Abracadabra • access code • activity log • aid package • anchor line • animation • antideuterium • apocalypse • apple • arcology • armrest • arson • art • asphalt • asphyxiation • asteroid • auxiliary control center • axe • backpack • ballad • ball • ball bearings • banshee • baton • Battle of Vanguard • beach • • • betting pot • billet • bird • • • book • boot • border collie • bouquet • [[braised yuva shank|braised yuva shank]] • bread • brick • bridge • brownout • budget cut • bulkhead • bureaucracy • cake • camouflage • canvas • capital city • carabiner-style clasp • card • cargo bay • cargo deck • cargo hold • cargo pocket • carpet • casino • century • chai • chorus • cigarette • city • civilian advance team • Class M • clothing • club • cocktail • coin • cologne • colony • comet • command code • communications console • concrete • confetti • contraband • control center • cork • corridor • court martial • coverall • credit • crossbeam • currency • daredevil • dark comet • dart • day • decade • [[deep-fried leg of xanth|deep-fried leg of xanth]] • desert • deuterium • dice • diplomacy • distress call • dog • dome • door signal • dough • dress • • duranium • duty roster • emergency alarm • emesis • emotion • empathy • engineering • equipment locker • fabric • faceplate • first aid • first contact • fishing • flag • flip-top vial • flood • flower • food • forest • Frankenstein's monster • frog • fulcrum • gaming house • garbage reclamation chute • gazelle • germophobe • • giant • gimlet • glass • golf • golf ball • golf club • government • grass • grave • grazak • Great Bird of the Galaxy • grocery • guardrail • Hail Mary • handhold • handrail • harpy • ''haska'' weed • hatchling • hat • headache • helm • helmet • herb • herd • highway • history • holster • homeworld • hotel • hull • iced tea • icing • ingot • insect • intoxicant • iron • island • jacket • jackpot • java • jumpsuit • kiss • knife • Kolinahr • laboratory • ladder • lagoon • landing pad • landing party • language • latex glove • lead • lemoa • lemonade • lever • logic • lottery • magic • magnetic tether • maintenance depot • mantra • map • marble • margarita • marriage • mask • meat • medical satchel • mess hall • metal • meteoroid • meteor • metropolis • microfissure • min • Minotaur • money • month • moon • moss • mountain • mummy • Murphy's Law • music • nausea • navigation console • nickel • nightclub • ocean • officers' club • omelet • orange • override code • paint • pallet • palsied beast • paper • parka • peninsula • phantom • pipe • • planet • plastic • platinum • pod • podium • pogling • pool • post-re-de-reconstructionist • potato • pot • primary hull • Prime Directive • Profiles of the Future • proof-of-concept • province • pylon • pyramid • pyroclastic • quarters • rag doll • rainforest • rank • recruitment poster • reef • resort • restaurant • ''rika''-leaf soup • rock • rolling paper • rope • rubber • safety harness • salt • sarcophagus • saucer section • sauna • sausage • schematics • science • science console • seatbelt • sector • security gate • self destruct • shawl • sheep • shiitake mushroom • shrapnel • sia lenthar • sickbay • silicon • simulation • • skillet • • skyscraper • slavery • slushie • soft flour tortilla • soil • song • spacewalk • Spanish language • spinner • sprog • steak taco • steel • stellar observatory • summer • sun-star token • swamp • swan dive • sweet leaf • tactical station • tea • technology • tether • thermos • tidal wave • tomb • tool • tool belt • towel • transparent steel • trapdoor • trauma center • tree • triage room • • tunic • uniform • vacation • vegetable • • vertigo • video • vine • vodka • waffle-grate • wand • warehouse • waterfall • weapon • weed • week • well • whistle • wildflower • windshield • wood • work tunic • year • zhen Chronology * The historian's note indicates that the events of this novel take place in late 2269, a few months after those depicted in Point of Divergence, and five months after the events in the . Appendices Related media * Star Trek: Vanguard ** Harbinger ** Reap the Whirlwind ** Almost Tomorrow ** The Stars Look Down ** What Judgments Come ** Storming Heaven * Star Trek: Seekers ** Second Nature ** Point of Divergence Timeline Production history Images seekers3.jpg|Cover image. sagittarius Seekers 3.jpg|USS Sagittarius. External link * category:books category:tOS novels